Prestige System
Overview New in [[Build]] 2.7 Beta '''All players will receive Prestige points and ranks retroactively when the system goes live''', '''based upon your past engagement and spend.''' Granting these to beta users before global release seemed unfair, and so we chose to reserve retroactive Prestige acquisition until release. Prestige points earned from your daily login reward are cumulative with those you receive with purchases or from any other reward, and will combine to accelerate you through your progress. Once your daily login reward has reached its maximum value after seven days, you'll continue to get the maximum value each day as long as you log in every day. If you miss a day, it will reset and you can build back up again over the following week. Players eligible to get prestige crates will automatically get one crate each login day in perpetuity (with better crates available at certain ranks). If you log in in the game (play) once per day you will get after times those prizes: The first 7 days you get 50+100+150+200+250+300+350 = 1400 pts than 350 pts per day. If you miss a day it drop back to 50 per day. Rank 1, 50 points 3* Negan Rank 2, 150 points 3* Negan jacket (Tier2) Rank 3, 300 points 3* Negan Licille's Wire (Tier3) Rank 4, 750 points 3* Young Lucille weapon Rank 5, 2500 points 4* Governor Prestige Edition Rank 6, 5000 points 4* Governor Prestige Edition: Penny's Teddy Bear (Tier2) Rank 7, 15 000 points 4* Governor Prestige Edition: The Spoon (Tier3) Rank 8, 25 000 points 4* Governor Prestige Edition: The Governor's EyePatch, Governor's Pistol (Tier4) Rank 9 ,50 000 points 5* Michonne Prestige Edition Rank 10, 125 000 points 5* Michonne Prestige Edition Michonne's HeadBand (Tier2) Rank 11, 250 000 points 5* Michonne Prestige Edition Michonne's Cloak (Tier3) Rank 12, 500 000 points 5* Michonne Prestige Edition Michonne's Neck Shackles (Tier4) Rank 13, 1 500 000 points Michonne Refined Katana Prestige Edition '''Time Needed''' Rank 10, 125 000 points '''1 Year''' Rank 11, 250 000 points '''2 Years''' Rank 12, 500 000 points '''4 Years''' Rank 13, 1 500 000 points '''12 Years''' 3* Negan Prestige edition will take 300 points, 3 Days to get to T3 4* Governor Prestige Edition will take 25 000 points, 11 Weeks to get to T4 5* Michonne Prestige Edition will take 500 000 points, 4 Years to get to T4 The Michonne Katana will take 1 500 000 points, 12 years to get. For the low Prices of 24 000 US $ you could buy enough Gold [[Coins]] to get to Rank 13 and 1 500 000 points, instead of waiting 12 years. LordLancelot Suggestions Rank 11 should be 150 000 pts Rank 12 should be 175 000 pts or 200 000 pts Rank 13 should be 250 000 pts (2 years instead of 12 years for 1 500 000pts) Supply depot Rank 10, 125 000 points (1 Year) Unlock a new spot in the supply depot for Elite Rare Gear '''This one should be rank 9 instead (5 Months)''' Rank 12, 500 000 points (4 Years) Unlock a new spot in the supply depot for 5* Character '''This one should be rank 10 instead ( 1 Year)''' Others Suggestions You should also add +1000 prestige points per player level. Prestige rewards should remain transferrable between regions permanently! Forum Link Forum link http://forum.scopely.com/showthread.php?9880-Prestige-System-Announcement Video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z4pQ9b70G5g&feature=youtu.be Prestige Calculator [http://hacksys.com/prestige Prestige Calculator] '''Special Thanks''' to [[Message_Wall:Hacksys|Hacksys]] See Also [[Scavenger Camp]] [[Armory]] [[Playing on PC Guide]] [[Prestige]] Backup [[Prestige System Backup]] 9 July 2016 Gallery